


Thomewt：瞳

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 过去看到一些人写颜色梗，似乎叫color struck梗？Google了一下好像被称为color soul mate？总之我借用黑白世界和颜色标记的基础，其他设定脑洞原创。不过我想到在很早以前我曾经写了一个段子说黑白世界里男一第一次发现“蓝色”，是因为男二流血。男二能带来颜色，其实是红色血，但是不认识颜色的他们取名字叫“蓝色”。当然，我才不会用血去鉴定soul mate，那样太可怕了！于是这是一个在黑白世界里，遇到颜色的故事。
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	Thomewt：瞳

在大多数人眼里，这个世界只充满黑白灰三色。或者可以说，这个世界对于人们出生后的思维定式便只是黑白灰。  
Newt和其他生活在这个世界上的人一样，可以在黑白灰里分辨出来好几百中颜色。人们早就为那些颜色取好名字，金属灰（保温壶的壶身），草黑（深色的草叶），玻璃白（单薄可透视的莎料），磨砂灰（磨砂玻璃），木纹黑（浅黑上带着花纹如同木材）等等…他们在学校和生活中便早已学会。  
“今天是我毕业典礼，你要穿的正式一点才行，”Sonya是Newt的妹妹，她为今年迎来的毕业典礼选了一条纯白长裙，上面披着荷叶边的细沙灰色的披肩。  
Newt打着领带，那纯黑和浅灰色条纹的领带是他特意为参加妹妹毕业典礼买的。他比Sonya的发色要深，一般别人都形容Sonya发色是接近白色的雾白色（算是浅灰的一种），而Newt则是落叶灰（因为落叶他们看来也是灰色）  
“哦…”回过头的Sonya看着打理好的Newt，露出一副欣赏赞叹的口气，“我本来觉得你穿那件夜色黑的西服会更好，但是没想到这件也不错。”  
看着上来抬手为自己整理了一下衣领的妹妹，Newt露出温和的笑容抬起袖子给对方看，“这件可是铁砂黑。你看，上面是鱼肚白的细条纹。”  
没错，他们往日评价衣服就是用颜色等级和名称区分的，而他们从小的教育便是绝对绝对不会把那些名称弄混。虽然学的时候总是让孩子们焦头烂额，但是长大后生活这么多年，他们也早就习惯了。  
“孩子们，你们最好快一点！”他们的母亲在门口催促，母亲和Sonya一眼有着一头雾白色的长发，此刻被典雅的盘于脑后。而她身上穿着一件夜色黑的长裙，下摆镶嵌着薄薄的亮片，她的高跟鞋用黑宝石色的装饰品点缀。  
母亲一边算着时间，一边快速把两个孩子赶上了车后座，“你们可不想毕业典礼迟到吧？哦，天，我那边那根头发是不是看起来有点乱？”  
“不，妈妈，看起来美极了，”Newt快速回答免得母亲改变注意冲下车再去整理一遍发型，这位母亲显然比女儿还要注重这次典礼。  
母亲接受了儿子的评论，她快速踩下油门，随后穿过那泥石灰色的马路驶向了学校。

据说这个世界上是存在颜色的，只要命中注定的两个人相遇，他们就会依靠颜色认出来。  
那便是瞳色。  
这些都是Newt他们从小就知道的事情，也是人身最重要的事情之一。  
当注定的两个人相遇时，他们会发现对方的眼睛里出现并非黑白灰的颜色，那被科学家称为彩色。但是这都是隐私，周围人是永远看不到的他们眼睛的变化，因此这份颜色只分享于两个人视线之间。  
两个人颜色注定是一样的，而这将成为他们在世界上获得的唯一色彩。  
只有当他们注视彼此眼眸的时候才会享有这份颜色。那是他们的秘密，他们带给彼此的礼物。  
当然，当他们得到颜色的同时，他们思维也会被世界增加一条信息。即使是科学家也无法解释这个信息的来源，就好像突然被系统输入大脑似的，他们会在那一瞬间得知那个颜色的名字。不过这也会是他们在黑白灰意外得到的唯一精准的颜色名称。  
在全市黑白灰的世界里，唯独对方的眼睛拥有颜色。对方眼睛的色彩便是自己眼睛的色彩，那是自己获得色彩。可能是一种纯色，也可能是双色，也可能好几种混色，但只有他们自己知道。  
这便是soul mate，只注视对方的存在。

“会场见，”Newt把Sonya送进校门，随后看着Sonya跑去了好友Harriet的身边。  
Newt很快发现好友Winston在远处对他招手，Winston和他们住得不算远，他是Harriet同父异母的哥哥。今天Winston显然是来参加Harriet的毕业典礼，他穿着和Harriet及膝裙颜色相似的树叶灰礼服，别着一个精巧的黑色小领结。  
“西装不错，”Winston友好的上前迎接Newt，接着称赞道。  
“你的也很好，”Newt礼貌回应，随后他抬手示意去往毕业生的人群。只要是这个学校的毕业生，都可以来参加这次的典礼，并且可以在特定地点免费吃零食和饮料，于是Newt决定给母亲带过去个面包圈。  
Winston一边走一边凑近Newt压低声音，“你看了昨天的新闻没？真是骇人！”  
Newt蹙起眉头，Winston可是很少和他谈论新闻的，“我昨晚陪Sonya去购买鞋子了，没看。怎么了？”  
“又有人因为想看到世界的颜色而杀害了自己的soul mate，简直太不可思议了！”Winston面部扭曲，明显对受害者的遭遇感到不好受，同时对凶手的行为感到愤恨和不解，“那可是他的soul mate啊！到底怎么想的…今年已经发生第四起还是第五起了。”  
Newt表情也变的严肃，这可不是一个值得在毕业典礼上讲的话题。可是只要是谈及颜色，就会给全部人带来不小的冲动。  
“这真是…太糟糕了，”Newt声音带着遗憾和作呕，他还没有自己的soul mate，可是那份感觉都被早早灌输。作为彼此相爱和最重要的另一半，Newt和Winston一样无法接受这种话题，“也许那的确很吸引人，可是却想不到可以为此做出来这种事情。”  
“这就是人心！”一个声音从身侧插入，Newt还没回头就被Minho的手臂搭上脖子，弄得他一阵踉跄。这位纯黑头发的亚洲朋友显然刚才偷听了他们的对话，但是他不在乎Newt如何剥开他的手臂整理衣领，他依旧心情很好的绕去两人中间插入话题，“一些人总是拒绝不了诱惑，可是呢？你想想，即使看到了颜色，却无人能够理解，真是极其悲惨。他们想不到这一点，也是可悲。”  
Winston不在乎Minho的突然介入，或者可以说已经习惯了，因为自从毕业以后他俩去了一个大学。相比Newt他们，Minho穿的很随便，他穿着草灰色衬衫，系着深海黑和雾白色格子领带，配上纯黑的裤子感觉很想一个刚放假回来的学生。  
“目前那个杀害自己soul mate的人已经被抓进监狱，谁知道他会不会疯呢？”Winston以此作为了新闻咨询的结尾。

是的，世界不光是“据说”存在颜色，而且是“真正”存在颜色的。  
除了人们依靠认知人造的东西（衣服，建筑，街道，物品等）外，那些自然界的花草树木都存在着颜色的，这些都是从那些老人口中和失去另一半人口中积累的信息。  
天空，河流，高山和丛林，甚至动物的皮毛都有上百种色泽。而人类其实也是有发色，瞳色和肤色的巨大区别，现在对于大多数人来讲都是很不可思议的话题。  
但是看到世界是需要付出巨大代价的，那是对于人们来讲痛不欲生的代价。  
那便是soul mate的死亡。  
当其中一方死亡后，另一方的视野便会承受住来自世界的颜色。他可以看到这个世界原本的色彩，而代价便是他将失去人生的另一半。也许有些人会觉得能够看清世界是美好的，可他们往往都需要清楚那将会使自己心灵受到巨大损失。  
这看起来就好像世界在最后给予失去之人的补偿般，但Newt一直觉得这样的世界太不公平。世界隐藏了颜色，让人们生活在单调的色圈里。繁衍后代，一代又一代，却无人能说清楚世界的面目。当人们可以得到真相的时候，却要伴随着痛心的失去甚至自己生命的尽头，这是何等的残酷。  
不过又想了，也许这就是自然界存在着soul mate的原理，只有从对方那里获得属于双方的颜色。因为对方是自己的另一半，所以注视对方便好。这时人们会产生对颜色的渴望，想知道更多。同时也到达考验心的时刻，愿意为世界抛弃挚爱呢？还是愿意为挚爱舍弃诱惑呢？  
人们一定毋庸置疑觉得人会选择后者，然而选择前者的依旧存在。那时候也许欲望已经撑破了那个人的灵魂，不再属于他的soul mate。

Newt感谢在人们出生以后就被留下的思想是不要做那种残酷的事情理念。而soul mate之间深深的羁绊也会让他们的心产生共鸣，所以犯罪还算少。  
他曾经从那些得到对方瞳色的人那里听过许多颜色名称，不过他完全无法理解，毕竟他看不到他们瞳孔的色彩。  
他的父母颜色是麦穗黄，虽然他们没见过麦穗的黄色，可是大脑就是接受了这个信息。母亲曾经告诉Newt，因为Newt的头发被称为落叶灰，而落叶麦穗相差并不多（按灰色分）。因此猜测落叶和麦穗真实的颜色应该也很近似，所以她觉得她一定也看到了Newt头发的颜色。  
“那是很美的颜色，耀眼又柔和，”母亲那时候揉着小Newt的头发笑着说到，“虽然我看不到，但是你头发一定也是那个颜色的，因为你是一个漂亮的孩子。”此后Newt总是希望人们形容他是落叶灰的头发时能改成麦穗灰。  
不过他也遇到过看到世界真面目的人，那便是自己祖母之时。当时祖父对围着他坐着的家人们讲述他看到的世界，天被成为蓝色，树叶被成为绿色，花和水果都有很多色彩，就连祖父家的猫原来是蓝灰和黑色条纹的。  
这些Newt通通都无法看到和理解，他无法想象那些颜色是个什么“东西”，并以此来和那些物品对上号。可是他却依旧听得痴迷。  
可是不管如何，这些都是用祖母去世换来的。祖父讲到一半就哭了起来，他苦笑的看着透明的眼泪滴在布满皱纹的手上。  
他对Newt说他可以不要世界，他可以活在黑暗里，但他只想再和自己挚爱的人多走上一天。  
随后祖父一病不起，几周后离世。

“Minho，你今天没和Brenda在一起？”三个人停在了毕业生免费饮料摊前，Newt突然想起来什么的询问。  
“我和她有的是时间，今晚。”Minho拿起来可乐递给同伴，不过都被拒绝了，因此Minho只能送入自己口中，“我可是来给新毕业生庆祝的。再说，我还要为你们的妹妹庆祝，怎么样？我是不是很够义气？”  
Minho和他们口中的Brenda是一对，他们脾气彼此近似却不完全相同，因此经常看到他们斗嘴可是却干起事来也既默契又利索，敢做敢当。  
根据Minho说他们彼此的眼睛是血红色，这让Minho时而开玩笑说流鼻血现在幻想一下也觉得挺漂亮的…往往这时候就会被Newt吐槽说这话听着很糟糕，还是闭嘴为妙。  
要说Minho和Brenda的相遇似乎是高速公路上，当时Minho享受着他新买的摩托，却遇到了机车女Brenda，两个人相互起劲结果就这样和素不相识的彼此开始在高速公路上飙起了车。闹够后两人说一起去喝一杯，想不到摘下头盔的时候便看到了他们人生里唯一的颜色。  
“说起来，你们知不知道Aris也找到他的soul mate了？”Minho咬着纸杯边缘坏笑着发表他的独家新闻，并且好好的欣赏了一番两个同伴吃惊的表情。  
“他没说过，”Winston和Newt的面面相觑，Winston用手转着苹果汁的杯子，“他那么害羞根本就不会和我们说，不过他也不和我们亲近就是了，反而和Harriet他们很要好。”  
Newt看着Winston投来为难目光，他也只能无奈的耸肩表示自己并不知情。Aris是Sonya的朋友，不过却比Sonya低了一个年级，当时作为转校生受到欺负的他受到了Minho为首的几个同伴的帮助和支持，不过他依旧喜欢保持低调。  
“我可是听说他的soul mate比他年龄大呢！还是女生，真是不可思议！”Minho一边捏扁空纸杯一边不拘小节的大笑，“可惜他还没透露给我听，只是说他们的眼睛是内圈暗粉色外圈藕荷色的双色…虽然我也不懂那是什么颜色，”Minho最后撇着嘴承认唯独这条信息他无法解释。  
此后他们的话题便被转移，Minho说毕业典礼后女孩子们肯定要去疯一疯，这时候闲下来的哥几个就应该去酒吧喝上一杯好好聚聚。毕竟毕业后分去了不同大学，大家联系也变得不再那么紧密。  
而且重量级的消息就是Aris说如果有聚会他便会带自己的soul mate来介绍给大家认识，Minho怎么会错过这个千载难逢的机会？他早就订好了时间和地点，并且拉上Brenda在酒吧里严阵以待。当然Newt和Winston也被扯进了队伍中…即使他们很不愿意让自己的行为看起来那么蠢。

和母亲妹妹分开后，Newt和Winston坐上了出租车前往约好的酒吧。抵达时正好看到Minho依靠在自己的机车上在门口和Aris聊天，那个瘦弱的小男孩今日也穿着他喜欢的炭黑和温灰（温柔的灰色，一般他们用于形容布料）的条纹帽衫，露出羞涩的笑容。而Aris身边站着一个身材姣好有着大眼睛的墨黑长发女孩。  
“你们快来！我给你们介绍，这个是Teresa，Aris的女朋友！”Minho看到Newt他们走过来以后，不等Aris和老友么打招呼就先自己上了前，宛如这是他在介绍女朋友一样。  
随后叫做Teresa的女孩开朗的和两个陌生人握手打招呼，她给Newt一种落落大方的感觉。与此同时Minho还不忘对Newt插一句，“你俩应该很能聊得来，她也是英国人。”  
这弄的Newt极其尴尬，他余光瞪了一眼好友希望不要再给他施加压力。好在Teresa性格很容易亲近，他们简短的交流了一下搬来美国前的城市后，介绍算是告一段落。  
“被担心，我让我表弟在里面给我们占了一个好位置，”Teresa和Aris牵着手率先踏入了酒吧门口的台阶，“我想他现在应该和Brenda交上了朋友，之前看他们聊的挺好。”Teresa一边回头很可爱的给新朋友们眨了个眼睛，一边做解释。

酒吧异常热闹，因为最近毕业季，所以学生们都会出来疯上几场。其实Newt不算喜欢这种场合，噪音吵得他脑袋发晕，那些泛着白色光的灯弄得他眼花。而且他今日的西装似乎看起来格格不入，这让他紧紧贴着Winston走。  
台子上的歌手不知道唱着什么，因为边上一群老人正在欢呼干杯使得Newt根本听不到歌声。  
“Tom！”他隐约听到远处Teresa的招呼声，看来这个Tom就是她的表弟了。  
此刻Newt透过人群看到Brenda走过来和前方的Minho相拥亲了个嘴。“好久不见，”Brenda回头对Newt和Winston打招呼，不过他们之间还没有特别的熟。  
“我来介绍，这是Minho…哦，Aris还是你来吧，”Teresa的声音依旧传入Newt耳中，显然她没记清楚那么多名字，随后还是让男友来。  
“那边是Winston和Newt…他们去哪了？”因为给一群离开的人让路，所以Newt和Winston等在了一边。这让刚要介绍的Aris找不到人。  
只见发现他们位置的Minho在对面抬手招呼，Winston一边回应一边给Newt开路横穿而过 。Minho搭了把手，上前拉住连个人的胳膊拽去吧台边，“好了，人在这里！这是Winston，这是Newton。哦，你们可以叫他Newt，所有人都这样叫。”  
“这是我表弟，Thomas，”Teresa把吧台椅子上的男孩一把拉了过去，使得男孩发出古怪的一声脚步踉跄。  
Newt望过去，Thomas底下的头上是深木灰色的头发，接近于黑色。他目光扫视地面寻找可以站稳的地方，身上套着宽松的长袖卫衣。  
然后他抬起头后，是比Minho要浅的肤色。  
脸上镶嵌着一双——

哦，天…  
Newt感觉世界声音停止了——

他被吸了进去。  
如此美的颜色，他第一次看到。  
他们彼此注视对方，Newt感觉自己几乎忘记了什么是呼吸。  
他感觉自己失去了无感，唯独心跳越发强烈。  
Thomas望向他，同样吃惊的瞪大眼睛，嘴巴张开却未能说出来任何单词。Newt才想自己现在大概也是如此，他大脑一片空白，随后徘徊在脑海里的只有Thomas这个名字，以及突如其来冲入神经而获得的颜色名字。

他的眼睛被对方的目光钉在了一起。  
他被属于他们的颜色吞没掉。

他不知道自己眨没眨眼，盯了多久…  
当他因为Thomas的手指突然触摸脸颊而微微一震后，他才发觉对方已经不自觉的走到他面前，手掌温柔的贴合上他的脸颊，彼此更进一步的注视进对方的双瞳中。  
Newt觉得那比往日看过的眼睛都更加生动。带着无法找到词语的光辉，生机，和感情。伴随着每个动作，在光线下泛起一阵阵闪动，依稀映出他的面容。

“你们怎么了？”Minho发现两个人一声不吭，于是代表其他人上前拍了一下Newt的肩膀，可是Newt根本没管他。更何况后来Thomas二话不说上去捧住Newt的脸，这让周围人全都僵在原地。  
“难道说——？！”聪明的Winston瞬间想通，他第一个打破这份奇妙的尴尬，“他们看到了瞳色！他们是soul mate！”  
听到这句话其他人才都纷纷有了动静。Teresa捂住嘴小声叫出来，Brenda大叫发出短促的欢呼，Minho张着嘴不知道是该吃惊还是该开心，而Aris则屏住呼吸紧张的看着被人群包围起来的Newt他们。  
“Newt…你是看到瞳色了吗？”深呼吸冷静下来的Winston难压心情的代表大家小心谨慎地询问。  
“…是的…”Newt终于找回呼吸，他依旧望着Thomas不放，但起码总算听到了好友的对话。他略微呆泻的点头，嘴角颤抖似乎不知道应该什么表情，“是的。”  
随着点头，Newt清晰的感觉到Thomas温暖的手掌擦过他脸部肌肤，说不上粗糙，但却很结实。对方因为手里的触感而回过神，嘴角从吃惊化作欣喜的笑容，那双美到窒息的眼睛因为笑起来而微微眯起。  
两个人同时在彼此注视下扬起嘴角的弧度，又同时想开口说话却不知道说什么。这使得他们一同感到尴尬和害羞，Thomas抽回手用食指挠了挠鼻翼，而Newt则低下头做了一个深呼吸才再次抬头。  
“快告诉我们什么颜色？Tom，”Teresa终于松开自己的手问出话，这是他们所有人都期待知道的。  
“天蓝色，”Thomas深情的注视着Newt，不知道是在确认大脑里的记忆还是在确认眼前美好的人是不是真实存在，“还有草绿色。”  
“这名字听起来就好像——所以你们算是看到了天空和草地的颜色了？”Minho早就不顾他们是不是刚认识，激动的拍了一下Thomas的肩膀。  
Thomas完全没在意Minho的动作，他的全部精力都被Newt吸引。他只是顺着这个问话缓缓的点了一下头，声音因为思维而飘渺，“是的…我想应该是的。”  
不知道谁吹了一个口哨，接着他听到了有人喊着“快看这边有人找到了soul mate”的呼声，也许是哪个喜欢起哄的客人吧？接着整个酒吧都沸腾起一震欢呼声，鼓掌和口哨四起。  
Newt回过身和他的同伴一起吃惊于这场庆祝。显然成为焦点让Newt还有Thomas都有些不好意思，但相比下Thomas比他放得开许多，只见Thomas爽朗的笑着举起手挥了挥。又许多不认识的人围过来说恭喜，那些祝贺从四面八方传来，分不清谁是谁。但Thomas都礼貌的回复了谢谢，而Newt只是有些尴尬的连连点头。  
“这太棒了！”Minho一下子扑上去，同时搂住了Newt和Thomas的脖子，“朋友的毕业，老友的重逢，你们的相遇，加上Airs和Teresa，今天就有四件事可以庆祝了！”听着Minho这样说，Brenda在后面配合的发出一阵火辣的叫声提高周围的气氛。  
Minho拍了拍两个人的后背让他们做去吧台前的椅子上，“来！我来给你们弄点酒！”  
“伙计，这两杯我请了，”强壮带着黑色头发的酒保笑着把两杯啤酒推到了Minho面看，接着越过吧台对Newt他们挤了个眼神，笑开的嘴里露出一排洁白的牙齿。  
“Frypan，你是我见过最棒的酒保！”Minho不假思索的接受了自己熟悉的酒保的好意，转身将酒杯不容拒绝的推近Newt和Thomas手中。  
想不到Brenda走过去单手依靠在吧台对面，用拇指越过肩头指向Aris那边对Fypan补充，“那边还有一对新人，今天才给我们介绍他女朋友，你不应该多请两杯？”  
Fypan苦笑连连，却想不到边上吧台坐着的一个老先生竟抛出去钱说他来请，原因只是因为能看到新人们找到彼此是一个很值得庆祝的事情，尤其到他这个年龄年龄。这样一来即使Aris说他不太会喝酒，也实在是没有拒绝的权利。  
几个人在人群的欢呼下碰杯，心情舒畅。  
唯独Newt无法控制的事情便是，他不能不去注视Thomas，而每当他看过去时Thomas都会和他碰上视线。  
那是一种绝妙的感觉。  
在一切只有黑白灰的颜色里，被酒吧昏暗色调和刺眼灯管的照耀包围，只有那双眼睛与众不同永远第一个落入Newt的视野。似乎和世界隔离，宛如有着光般一次次召唤着Newt。  
天蓝色的里圈，草绿色的外延，双色间自然短小的渐变。Newt相信，如果世界上有这样的宝石存在，那么一定是最最宝贵的。但是相比宝石，现在Thomas对他才是无价之宝。

“Alby！”此刻Fypan对着舞台大喊，“给这边的新人来一首浪漫的！”  
之前台上的黑人歌手笑着比了一个拇指，用手整理了一下他头顶的亮白色绅士帽对后面的乐队点了一首歌。“下面这两首为两对新人，尽情享受吧！记得带上自己的另一对跳舞哦，”Alby越过挥手的人群对Newt他们那边和蔼的眨了一下眼睛并在话筒下宣布。  
接着乐声响起，低沉温柔的男生在突然安静下来的酒吧中飘荡。配合着这首歌，人们都知趣的压低声音，情侣和朋友们牵手奔向舞池，灯光也被放得柔和富有情调。  
“我可以请你跳舞吗？”依靠在吧台边的Thomas放下空杯后对一边坐在椅子上的Newt侧头小心询问，“我们可以聊聊，而且我还想看看我们的颜色。”  
Newt在蹙起眉头思考了几秒，然后他脸部发烫的苦笑点点头，毕竟他也希望如此，“但愿我的舞步没有忘光。”为了配合soul mate的出现，人们小学就开始学习双方的舞步，所以即使站在任何角度都应该没有问题。  
Thomas动作很小心轻柔，配合着歌声每一步都牵引着Newt。也许是soul mate的关系，也许是自己舞步并没退步的关系，总之Newt觉得跟上Thomas一点也不难。他们配合轻松，享受注视彼此眼睛的分分秒秒。  
“我叫Thomas，”深木灰色头发的男孩重新做了自我介绍。  
“我叫Newton，”Newt笑着回答，他似乎想都不用想就回答，“你可以叫我Newt，我更喜欢这个称呼。”  
“Newt，”Thomas咀嚼了一番自己恋人的名字，他收紧手握住对方。Newt并没有回避，他大胆的交叉彼此让手十指相握，这使得Thomas蓝绿色的眼睛发出愉悦的光辉，随着睫毛和眼皮的眨动在灯下反射，让Newt屏息。  
Newt痴迷和害羞的样子让其目光微微颤抖，那双漂亮的大眼睛因为角度的转换而发出钻石般的光泽，从里面的天蓝到外侧到草绿通通如同水面的涟漪。这一切都深深映照在Thomas的眼中，Thomas看得出神，嘴角微微张开呼出气息舒缓自己呼之欲出的感慨声。  
“你也可以叫我昵称，只要你喜欢，”Thomas和Newt对视了好一会，音乐的停止让Thomas回过神后连忙这样说到。  
Newt发现Thomas和自己一样无法把注意力放开彼此，因此心里得到了一点安慰，同时也觉得好笑。似乎两个人都和中毒了似的，他可从来不会这样做。  
他清了清喉咙，“那么我可以叫你Tommy吗？”Newt小心地解释，“因为你表姐叫你Tom，我觉得更适合家人。因为我们是…我们算是恋人了，对吧？所以我觉得这样——”  
“挺好的，”Tommy很快答应下来，咧开嘴笑着，“这个称呼我喜欢，很有恋人的味道。”他不在意Newt的窘迫，在下一首歌响起后牵动着Newt再次迈开舞步。  
Newt其实跳舞并不多，所以他并不喜欢。却在这一刻得到了改变，他开始享受这个过程，他和他的soul mate彼此联系在了一起。注视成为了他们最重要的事情，一同感觉心跳的共鸣，保留着他们才知晓的颜色秘密。

Newt觉得他可以注视那双眼睛直到永远。  
他可以注视着Thomas每一分每一秒。

“你说，天空和草地会不会真的是我们眼睛的颜色呢？”Thomas开启话题，他带动Newt在手臂下转了一小圈。  
“我不知道，”Newt回归正位，空出来的手落回Thomas的肩头，舞步重新转到正轨，彼此的动作互补，“也许吧。”  
“不管是不是，如果是你眼睛的颜色，那么天空一定很美，草地一定绿得可爱！”  
“不是‘你’，是‘我们’才对，”Newt赶紧纠正。  
Thomas对于这个纠正很满意，他重重点头同意，与此同时舞步也轻松欢快起来。  
Newt和他跳了三首，才重新回到了吧台前，接下来的时间里两个人彼此聊了起来。他们相互交换了电话，邮箱和地址，在社交软件上彼此相加。  
Newt发现他和Thomas同岁，而他们两个人的大学并不算进，所以如果抽出学习时间相见似乎还有些麻烦。Newt给Thomas讲了他在英国的事情，以及他们搬来美国后的日子。Thomas给他讲了他喜欢的漫画和电影，还有他想去南加州学习动画专业的梦想。  
此后Thomas询问Newt为何左腿会有伤，Newt说那是小时候弄的。但是现在并不会给他造成影响，连因为他自行车都能骑得飞快。

…  
…  
…  
…

Newt发觉当和Thomas分开后，他就开始怀念起那双漂亮的眼睛和对方温和爽朗的音色。他觉得也许自己真的要中毒了，他发现颜色的诱惑如何可怕，但他相信更多的是心的诱惑。  
他想见Thomas，他真的想见Thomas！  
脑海里浮现出酒吧里的那一次，在他只能出现黑白灰记忆的大脑里总是会闪现出那双注视自己的眼睛。然后伴随着那双天空和草地颜色的双瞳为中心，Thomas的面容一次次拜访他的梦境。  
当然他已经和妹妹还有母亲讲了soul mate的事情，她们特意做了一顿丰盛的晚饭庆祝，还打了电话通知远在外地工作的父亲。可惜因为Thomas学业繁重并且住得远，因此Newt一直没来得及邀请Thomas来自己家共进晚餐。  
Newt后来得知到Thomas可能又机会去他向往的南加州学习动画专业，这让他既为对方的努力而高兴，又为可能会造成的分离而担忧。  
他没能说出来自己的担心，可是Thomas却已经察觉，因为他们都才刚刚找到彼此而已。  
《睡了吗？》深夜里睡不着的Newt坐在门口的台阶上抽着烟，他的手机突然震动，Thomas的名字和信息伴着12:30的时间提示在屏幕上。  
Newt快速从楼梯上站起来，《睡不着。》他打字快速。Newt盯着屏幕怀抱着心愿等待对方回复，就在烟蒂落在楼梯上的时候屏幕弹出来了简单的一句话，《要见面吗？》  
Newt当然不会拒绝，他绝对不会拒绝。  
《我想念我的颜色了，》Thomas继续传入，《我想你。》  
《我现在就去找你，》Newt输入后掐灭了烟头，飞快进门拿了大衣和钥匙。等他出了门，Thomas发给他了一条长短信。  
原来Thomas刚参加过学校活动小组的聚会，距离Newt家不近也不远。他正在等125号公车，他询问Newt要不要在涂鸦广场碰面。Newt已经不自觉的笑起，那灰白屏幕上的黑色字体现在显得格外可爱。  
Newt套上外套，解开车锁，将疑似母亲的呼喊跑去脑后。他蹬开脚踏板，听着铁条摩擦一下的声响，伴随着车轱辘一同划入街道。  
他越骑越快，就好像回到了当初自己刚学会自行车时那份兴奋和期待。他感觉轻松自如，脚因为踩下的用力而撑起身子，屁股不自觉随着前倾的身子离开座位，车身伴随着施力左右摇摆，似乎要把这辆车快速推去终点。  
Newt看到黑夜下那些路灯的光更加苍白刺眼，周围的树木被染上纯黑，街道被挂上暗色的灰，车身反射出金属的亮感。  
然后他看到刚出站的公车，125号。Newt加速贴入自行车道边缘打算碰碰运气，可是一切都太巧合。他看到站在车门处的那双闪亮的蓝色基调眼睛已经注意到了自己。  
Thomas瞬间往前一步，尽可能贴近车门，他吃惊的睁大眼睛。Newt握着车把，对对方眨了一个眼睛，这才使得Thomas安心下来。随后接着红灯，Newt在远处对Thomas比了一个手势，他们约在下个车站见面。  
白灯（相当于绿灯）亮起，Newt跟着公车启动同步驶向马路对面。Thomas就在远处，注视着他。Newt不知道是不是风的关系，他感觉面部被吹的发凉僵硬，可是一切都定格在他大大的微笑之中。  
他时而用余光看过去，很轻易的就会找到那个身影，Thomas一刻不离的站在公车的门口。每次看过去，都隐约觉得Thomas在冲他微笑，这让Newt脚下踩得加倍有力。

他们行驶向同一个方向，相同的目的地。  
他们处于平行线，但视线永远交汇。  
他们距离很远，可思念如此相同。  
他们还有两分钟的相遇时间，同时他们知道只剩下两分钟便可以拥抱自己的颜色了。

“我在你眼中看到天空和绿地，所以我觉得这里做我的世界就很好了，”Thomas和Newt坐在涂鸦墙下面的长椅上，Thomas回头时发现Newt也正在注视他。  
Newt想要垂下视线，却发现做不到。他似乎无法浪费任何一秒和Thomas对视的时刻，因为他还需要将自己的soul mate更多的更深的刻印在自己的眼中。  
“我很遗憾的要说，我得到了推荐…我下个月回去南加州，”Thomas反而先垂下了视线，他舔着嘴唇喉咙发干。Newt知道为什么，一定和自己想的一样，既兴奋又失落。  
“这很好，Tommy…”Newt让自己挂上笑容，“你可以接近你的愿望。我会给你加油的。”  
Thomas在椅子上捉住了Newt的手。因为夜间天气关系，Thomas的手并不热，可是却握的很紧，“我学完就会回来的，我还可以每个假期都回来看你！”他的手攥着Newt不放，Newt感觉随着心跳的加速，对方的手心传来了温度，“我会为见到你而努力的！”  
Newt习惯性的蹙起眉头扫过对方，然后好笑的发出几声短促的回应，“我放假也是可以去找你的，别担心。说起来我表哥前段时间刚搬去南加州，我想我可以介绍你们认识。”  
“那真是太棒了！”Thomas吃惊的欢呼。他投来大大的笑容，凑近Newt注视到眼眸的最深处。“我会为我的蓝天和绿地而学成归来的！”  
“都说是‘我们’的，”Newt眨了眨眼睛，含笑的盯着对方。  
随后因为注视的时间太长，他们一同因尴尬笑出声，而那时候Newt的手已经和Thomas的温度一样温暖。

在此后的一个月里，他们珍惜和彼此的进展。一起去了餐厅，分别去了彼此的家，也去过彼此的学校。看了一次电影，去参加了Teresa的party，在图书馆一起学习，还一起去了嘉年华。  
他们找到彼此只在那一瞬，可是他们的恋情才刚开始了一个月。这一个月相比那永恒的一瞬显得如此短暂，于是他们尽可能做了不后悔的事情，让彼此开心。每个喜欢的事都去尝试，短短不到四周的时间里他们却干了很多。  
不管多晚结束活动Thomas都会告诉Newt，而Newt总是会来见他。Thomas花了一个月读完了Newt喜欢的小说三部曲，Newt花了一个月看完了Thomas推荐的电影和最爱的电视剧 。  
然后他们把彼此的爱好记录在脑中，融入那独一无二的蓝和绿里，锁入心头。

后来Thomas去了南加州，遇到了Newt的表哥Gally。两个人处得还行，偶尔Newt还能从Gally这里得到一些关于Thomas的小道消息…当然大部分都是糗事。  
他们彼此交流情况，Thomas向着梦想更近了一步，而Newt的生活也很风平浪静。

在第一个假期时Thomas回来找到了Newt，他们在雨间Thomas代替伞的大衣下第一次亲吻。  
在第二个假期时Newt去了南加州，他们抱着彼此坐在Thomas买的二手车中看了一夜的汽车电影。  
在第三个假期时Thomas冲回来找到了Newt，并在圣诞节当日他们在旅馆中第一次做了爱。  
这短短的三次，占据了他们过去的半年。一个月变成了六个月，却把大多数时间给了距离。  
然而他们从来不曾忘记彼此。那份属于她们的瞳色成为了记忆力最重要的组成部分，让他们等过了秋天，熬过了冬天，迎接着春天，期待着夏天。

…  
…  
…  
…

Newt接到Gally的电话时正在学校的图书馆，他一边压低声音一边出了大门。可是在几句之后，Newt便感觉周围都被耳鸣充斥，他宛如贫血的人一样需要扶住门廊的柱子才能站立。  
短短一分钟，Newt却觉得Gally的声音宛如铁刺般从话筒那边插入他的心脏。他挂了电话冲下图书馆长长的阶梯，拦下了出租车，早就将下午的课程跑去脑后。  
“求你最快速度赶去机场！求你！马上！”Newt把自己摔入后车座，感觉声音颤抖不已。  
司机为难的回过头，“但是我需要在安全的行驶范围——”  
“不管如何，只要能最快！对不起，我求你！”Newt几乎已经要听不清自己再喊什么，“我的soul mate…我的soul mate出了事故，我需要赶回去！”  
Thomas出了车祸，他的车子被前后的两辆车挤压在中间，冲出了车道，车身搭载了护栏上。他昏迷不幸，侧腹被断裂的栏杆贯穿，失血过多。救援队费了很大劲才把他从狭小的空间里拖出来…更可以说是，他是被锯开四周才终于得到了营救机会。然后他被插着钢条的运上了救护车。Gally赶去医院，但是他不知道Thomas能不能撑到手术。  
司机露出同情的表情看了Newt一眼，不再多说任何一句话，开启了车子。  
Newt重新把Gally的话在耳边回忆着，他不禁用握拳的手抵在嘴边克制自己的颤抖，用牙齿不安的摩擦手部的肌肤。  
他们才相遇了半年。  
在这六个月里，他们仅百分之十的时间在一起，剩下的百分之九十花费在思念上。他不能失去他的soul mate，因为他们的时间还远远不够！  
Newt盯着窗外化作条条灰斑被抛去车后的树影，感觉自己身体冰冷刺骨，他无法寻找到体温。  
他害怕。  
他千真万确的在害怕。  
他承认他真的真的很怕。  
但是这不能为他带来任何东西。

光线变了。  
世界变了。  
那是如此美丽的光，却美丽得让Newt恐惧和作呕。  
他接受到来自世界的空气，以及世界最可怕的赔偿。

他看到了颜色，满满的颜色掠过眼前。  
大量的颜色名称如同恐惧的潮水般袭入，在Newt脑中堆积，嘶喊，挣扎，爆裂。  
此时得天空挂着稀薄的云，各种绿色和暗红的树叶在公路两侧被速度擦成成堆的色块。  
世界带来了太多颜色。  
却挖走了Newt的一大块。  
Newt痛彻心扉的哭喊在车内撕裂开来，他的痛苦的悲伤和悔恨的遗憾在那小空间中炸开，如同要将这世界的色彩毁于一旦。  
司机停在了路边，关了计价器。有了人生经验的他猜到了结局，于是他什么都没说只是坐在驾驶座上盯着前方掠过远去的车子，听着车后他的客人撕心裂肺的哭泣。

Newt突然懂了祖父看到的世界，他也知道祖父说的话。  
他一次次用掌心拍打自己的双目，希望再次睁开眼睛的时候可以恢复那片黑白。  
他第一次如此怀念以前的世界。  
他怀念他的颜色。  
他怀念Thomas。  
怀念Thomas那让他窒息的眼睛。  
眼睛被拍打得很痛，红肿不易。他的手被眼泪全部沾湿，苦咸的泪水涂满了他的脸。  
可天依旧是蓝的，树木依旧是绿的。  
但那不是Newt的世界，那不是Thomas眼睛的色彩。  
他不想要这个世界，即使世界用全部色彩贿赂他。  
他宁愿活在一种颜色中，他也不再需要那么多色彩。  
今后他需要承受这些色彩活过很多很多年，可是他一辈子也不可能再找到那独一无二的蓝绿色。  
命运撕掉了他的另一半，撕掉了他的眼睛。

他不要世界的五彩缤纷。  
他只求世界留给他一种颜色。  
他只求留下Thomas。

他想要他的Tommy。


End file.
